A New Development
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Arrested Development AU: Aubrey Posen didn't want to spend five minutes with her family, now she's forced to stay away from home, keep her fiancée away from her mother and sister, all while trying to keep her father out of prison and her older brother from lighting more people on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Arrested Development, I really, ****_really_****, wish that I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: Also, this is for ourplaceonthepathunwinding as penance for making her write something for me. It was perfect, by the way.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen stood on her father, George Posen's, yacht, sipping her glass of champagne and wishing that the night would be over soon. She had flown out from Seattle the previous night for her father's annual birthday party, hoping that none of her siblings would be too caught up in themselves to even notice her at the party. Aubrey sat down in one of the chairs, dodging her younger brother, Andrew's hands moving toward her shoulders. Andrew was a thirty-two year old man who still lived with their mother, Elizabeth, and though it was clear that Aubrey hated most everything about her family, Andrew was her favourite, mainly because he didn't ever go out of his way to talk to her.

"Aubrey." The blonde looked over and noticed her mother, coming her way. "Did you see what _your _people have done? I'm not happy, Aubrey!"

"I'm... sorry." Aubrey didn't know what her mother had against lawyers. "But, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There is a gay pride boat." Elizabeth grumbled, gesturing toward the water, where there was a small boat with flamboyantly dressed men and women chanting. "Can't you just talk to them? Do a secret handshake? Your people need you!"

"The Posens or the gay community?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, trying to keep her anger under control. "Because right now, I'd rather be with them. At least they seem happy."

"Well, family first." Elizabeth took a sip of her vodka tonic and walked away, Aubrey silently hoped that her mother wouldn't pass any open flames, she didn't want the alcohol on her mother's breath to catch on fire. "Just talk to them."

Aubrey let out a sigh of relief, but all relief was gone when her older brother, George Jr. sat beside her. George Jr. was three years older than Aubrey and a part-time magician, who really couldn't do any tricks. Every trick that he ever attempted ended up with someone lit on fire, Aubrey actually had scars on her arms due to her older brother.

"What do you need, George?" Aubrey sighed, downing her drink.

"I need your help with an illusion." George Jr. said, leaning closer to his younger sister.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have scars-"

"Learn to let things go."

"George, maybe I'll help you when you start actually working." Aubrey stood up and walked away from her brother, grabbing another drink on her way toward her father. She was just going to say hello, then leave. That was all.

"Aubrey!" Emily, Aubrey's fraternal twin sister, engulfed the blonde into a hug. "It's been so long."

"Not long enough." Aubrey replied. They hadn't spoken in over a year. "How is your husband?"

"Oh, he's..." Emily glanced around for her husband. "We left without him."

"And George Mathew?" Aubrey looked for her nephew. "Did you for-"

"He's around."

"He's a child."

"He's thirteen."

"You can't leave him alone-"

"Do you have a child?"

"No, but-"

"Then you can't tell me how to run my family."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but didn't reply.

"Aubrey!" This time it was George Sr. approaching her. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Dad." Aubrey stood and shook her father's hand, while Emily escaped. At least Aubrey could leave without feeling bad about abandoning her family. "How's the business doing?"

"Great." George Sr. smiled tightly, his daughter did the same. "And you?"

"I'm well, Dad." Aubrey retracted her hand quickly. "Everything is great, I have a girl-"

"I don't want to hear about your alternative life style." George Sr. said dismissively.

"Sorry, Dad." Aubrey sighed, her anger starting to boil over. "I guess I don't feel bad about leaving now, bye Dad, I'll see you in a year."

"It was great seeing you, sweetie." George Sr. said, as both of them walked away.

Aubrey pulled out her phone and checked her messages, one new message. _Hey, babe. I miss u._ It was from Chloe, Aubrey's fiancée, God, Aubrey wanted to go home so badly. She didn't want to spend any more time with her family, she didn't want to spend any time with her family in the first place. There was no way that she'd willingly spend any time with any of those people.

_I'll be home soon, don't burn down the apartment._ Aubrey sent back, leaning against the guard rail. Just as the blonde was about to find her own little hidey hole, that she had known of for years, a siren went off and there was a muffled voice telling the boat to stop. Aubrey's brow furrowed, she didn't know that the police had boats. George Sr. grabbed his cell phone and began speaking rapidly, George Jr. shoved his father into a box, proclaiming that he was going to make the older man disappear, while Andrew, Elizabeth, and Emily tried to drive the boat to the ocean. Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose. The blonde sighed, watching as the guests ran around blindly. God, she hated her family. _Never mind. Something might have come up._ Aubrey sent the text quickly as something actually did come up.

George Sr. was arrested for stealing from his own company. Normally, Aubrey would be happy to see her father put behind bars, but she was also told that she wasn't allowed to leave the state of California in the police station. The blonde sighed, her father was about to be put in jail, she was going to be stuck with her family for longer than she had expected, and possibly the worst part of the whole situation, her fiancée was probably going to have to come down to California.

"So, what do we do?" Elizabeth asked, looking worried.

"Why are you asking me?" Aubrey grumbled, leaving the station.

"You're the lawyer!"

"I'm not Dad's lawyer, though. And I know that he's guilty! So-"

"You need to help him!"

"No, I don't."

"What's the most important thing in the world?"

"Fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes, making her mother smile. "I'll look into it. Now, I need to make a couple calls."

"Well, you can-"

"I have a hotel room, I'm not staying in the penthouse."

With that, Aubrey turned away and began dialling Chloe's phone number.

_"Hello?" _Chloe's voice rang out. _"What's up, Bree? Are you at the airport?"_

"No, I'm not." Aubrey sighed, sitting down on a bench. "I-um-I can't leave."

_"Why not? You said that you can't stand those people..."_

"My dad was arrested and I can't leave the state."

_"What'd he do?" _

"I stole money from his company... Look, I'm really sorry, Babe, I wish I could be on that plane. But, I do need a favour..."

"_What?"_

"I need you to come down here, I need some clothes for court and stuff..."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Chlo,"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm so sorry," Aubrey sighed, glancing back into the station, where her family was arguing about something idiotic, while George Jr. set a few birds free. "So, sorry."

_"Why?"_

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen stood in the airport, nervously fiddling with the ring on her finger, her eyes scanning every face that passed her. She was waiting for her fiancée to arrive with her things, Chloe had said that she had gotten on a plane, but had called over an hour before Aubrey had arrived at the airport, saying that she had been stuck with a layover, in Nevada. Because that actually made sense, somehow.

"Bree!" Aubrey turned happily, grinning at the sight of the redhead that she had fallen in love with.

"Hey, Baby." Aubrey said, while her fiancée engulfed her into a hug. "I missed you, Chlo."

"I missed you, too." Chloe pecked Aubrey's lips, before pulling away.

"Alright," Aubrey led her fiancée to baggage claim. "So, here's the plan. We're in LA, so, while I do all of my family's work and probably consider homicide, you can do whatever you want in the city."

"Wait," Chloe stopped walking, causing Aubrey to turn, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not meeting your family?"

"No." Aubrey said briskly, taking the redhead's hand and beginning to walk again. "They're terrible people and the sooner we leave, the better."

"You didn't even tell them about me, did you?"

"I tried, but they didn't care to hear about my 'alternative lifestyle'."

"So, they don't know about the wedding?"

"No."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" Aubrey barked out a laugh and grabbed Chloe's bags for her. "I've made it perfectly clear that I'm ashamed of _them_. I love you more than anything. They can all go to hell."_  
_

"Bree!" Chloe looked incredulously at her fiancée. "That's terrible! You-"

"Oh, right. They _are _my hell." Aubrey gave Chloe a small grin, before leading the redhead to her car. "And I don't want you to have to endure them. They make me drink so much when I'm around them."

"I thought that you didn't drink."

"Only when I'm around them."

"That's terrible."

"I know. It's horrible, they're horrible. I don't want you to lose your mind because of them!"

"Please let me meet them."

"..." Aubrey paused, opening Chloe's door for her when they got to the car. "Okay." The blonde pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

_"Hello?"_ It was Elizabeth. _"Aubrey, is that you?"_

"Hey, Mom..." Aubrey bit her lip, looking at Chloe. "I'm here with my... uh-fiancée."

_"F__iancée?"_ Elizabeth sounded confused. _"You've finally gotten over your phase?"_

"No, Mom." Aubrey snapped, looking upset with Chloe. "I'm still gay. My fiancée's name is Chloe and _she's _beautiful, smart, and perfect. I love her and, for some reason, she wants to meet you people."

_"Well, bring her over for a dinner party tomorrow."_ Elizabeth replied. _"Don't forget to meet your father today."_

"Okay, bye Mom." Aubrey hung up, giving Chloe a bored look. "I hope you're happy, we're going to a dinner party tomorrow."

"It'll be fun!" Chloe squealed, buckling her seatbelt. "Your parents can't be so bad..."

"You don't seem to understand." Aubrey sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "When I tell stories about my family, I'm watering it all down. They're terrible. Awful, Chlo. I get that you're trying to be nice and meet my family, but really, we don't need the formalities. They don't support our marriage, they won't come to the wedding, it's a wonder that I'm still allowed to keep our last name."

"Well, we were invited to a dinner party, so they-"

"My mother will get drunk and harass you about your weight, which is perfect, ask you how bad your taste has to be before you date someone like me, then she'll probably pass out and Andrew will carry her to her room. George Jr. will light your hair on fire, Emily will whine about Mom, while getting drunk. They're terrible people!"

"Don't worry."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but didn't respond. Chloe had been nagging her to meet her family ever since they had reached the one year mark of their relationship, which was three years prior, eventually Chloe would just give in after Aubrey told her about all of the terrible things that the family does, but not then. Chloe was not going to pass up a chance to actually see the Posens in action, she knew that Aubrey was just exaggerating. Aubrey wasn't, in fact, she was sugarcoating it.

* * *

The next day, Aubrey led Chloe up to her mother's penthouse, her face somber and her brow furrowed. She had lost many potential girlfriends that way, once the poor souls met her family, they left Aubrey forever. The blonde gave Chloe another withering look, before opening the door. The family was all seated, wearing nice clothes, and most of them with a drink in their hands, the penthouse was immaculate, as always, other than a banner that hung across the entryway to the dining room, reading _Family Love Audrey_.

"Hey guys." Aubrey sighed, looking at the banner. "My name is still Aubrey, with a B, but I appreciate the effort."

"Really?" George Jr. looked up and frowned. "Well, I guess you're too good for the letter D, huh, Aubrey? No, the D isn't good enough for my little sister."

"You're right, I'm selfish." Aubrey shrugged, leading Chloe into the home fully. "Guys, this is Chloe." Aubrey gestured to each member of her family, naming them off for Chloe, before offering to get her a drink. "Have a seat," Aubrey mumbled. "I'll be right back. They're only bearable after a few drinks."

"Don't be an ass." Chloe replied quietly, making Aubrey grin a little. "I'll be fine."

Aubrey left the room and poured her and Chloe each a drink, before entering, just in time to hear Elizabeth's first question.

"So," The older woman started, giving Chloe a once over. "You're very pretty, how did my _daughter_ ever get a girl like you?"

"And you said that you had no idea where my self esteem problems came from." Aubrey snapped, her lips forming a tight smile. "But just so you know, I met her outside a courthouse."

"Why?" Emily looked up, interested. "Are you a convict?"

"No." Chloe shook her head, watching as every face fell. "I was taking my kid-"

"You're a mom?" George Jr. gave Aubrey a warning look, telling her to get out while she could.

"Teacher." Chloe replied. "I'm a teacher and my class had a field trip, and one of the chaperones lost a kid and Aubrey returned him to me." Chloe pecked Aubrey's cheek, while the blonde looked down at her feet, withering under the stares of her family.

"_Aubrey_ helped you with a child?" Emily asked incredulously. "She wouldn't even hold my son when he was born."

"You didn't tell my that you had a son until he was eleven." Aubrey sighed, downing her drink and moving to get another.

"Maybe if you called more..." Elizabeth murmured.

"Why would I do that?"

The rest of the night went just as Aubrey had predicted, with the exception of Andrew trying to kill Aubrey after she muttered something about their mother being a witch. Which she didn't do, Aubrey had specifically said bitch, and she wasn't going to be insulted by her brother, especially when she meant to call her mother a bitch. Emily's son, George Matthew, had sat next to Chloe silently, while the two of them watched in horror as George Jr. tried to make Aubrey, who had made a big show of protesting, disappear, only to be saved when there was a knock on the door.

"That's Marta." George Jr. ran to the door and opened it, revealing an attractive brunette. "This is my girlfriend, Marta."

"It's nice to meet you." Aubrey put out her hand to shake the other woman's, only to be struck in the eye by a fist.

Aubrey staggered back, cupping the left side of her face with her hands, her right eye full of rage. Chloe jumped up and tried to get a good look at her fiancée's eye, only for the blonde to pull away sharply, continuing to glare at George Jr.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, wincing a little and finally allowing Chloe to look at it while George Matthew got an ice pack.

"You were flirting with my girlfriend." George Jr. replied.

"I was being nice, you anus tart!" Aubrey shouted, thanking her nephew. "I'm getting married!"

Everyone froze, staring at Aubrey, who was breathing heavily and holding the ice pack to her face.

"Yeah, I'm getting married." Aubrey continued, pulling Chloe with her toward the door. "And none of you are invited. So you can all go to hell, because I'm done with you all." Aubrey paused in the doorway. "Well, George Matthew, you're okay, but you're thirteen and you can't fly alone, so, I'm sorry. C'mon, Chlo."

Aubrey and Chloe left the penthouse and walked to the blonde's rental car in silence, Chloe because she was dumbstruck and Aubrey because she was still full of rage aimed at her family. Aubrey let Chloe drive as she held the ice pack tightly to her eye and glared out the window. Chloe began to drive to the hotel, casting glances at the blonde and biting her lip.

"So, anus tart, huh?" She finally giggled, making Aubrey grin.

"I told you, they're evil." Aubrey said.

"You did."

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. But my dad's hearing is tomorrow night, so we should be gone the next day, alright?"

"Sounds great."

"I have to go to court with a black eye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Aubrey sat on the floor of her hotel room, looking over the files that she needed for her father's hearing, her glasses her slipping down her nose, but she was too busy to push them back up. Chloe sat on the bed, watching her fiancée work. She knew how important that it was for Aubrey to finish the case, she knew that the blonde wanted to go home. Aubrey grabbed another file and glanced down at it with irritation. Her father never filed things the way she liked, not even when she was a child.

"You're really going ham on those files..." Chloe observed, looking bored. "How are you doing that so fast?"

"Well," Aubrey sighed, rubbing her temples. "I kind of know how the business works and apparently, my dad was set up. But, I'm having him just plead guilty, hopefully, I can reduce his sentence..."

"To what?"

"With any luck, I can get him house arrest."

"That's good."

"No, it's torture, stuck in the same home as my mom, not being able to leave. Always dependent on her. There's a reason why we all feel so bad for Andy."

"I thought he was ment-"

"No. He just has really bad anxiety. And not like me and my puking thing, his is really bad and for some reason, it only stops when Mom is around..."

"Weird."

"Yeah, Mom usually adds to my anxiety." Aubrey sighed, bringing her fingers to her blackened eye, prodding it a little. "I can't believe that bastard hit me."

"I don't think that cream is working, either." Chloe murmured, moving to where Aubrey sat and taking the blonde's face in her hands. "But at least you look like a bad ass."

"At least." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "But seriously, usually I beat him up. Or at least that's what happened in Dad's videos."

"What?"

George Sr. had been a big fan of the hit television show, _America's Funniest Home Videos_, and in an attempt to rip them off and make some profit, he had instigated fights between George Jr., Aubrey, Andrew, and Emily. But by far, the best fights were between Aubrey and George Jr., mostly because they were always out for blood, which usually was spilt by the end of the video. The videos had been a great success in Orange County, and fans were everywhere. Aubrey couldn't say her name without hearing her 'catch phrase' shouted at her by someone. Her 'catch phrase' also happened to be a very common phrase, too, so many people thought that they were quoting her.

"What was your catch phrase?" Chloe asked, looking intrigued.

"George, you moron." Aubrey replied with a shrug, moving onto the bed and taking off her glasses. "That was the catch phrase."

"They don't seem too bad." Chloe sighed, flopping onto the bed. "Maybe if you gave them another chance..."

"They can't spell my name..."

"Okay, that sucks."

"I'm not Audrey!"

"I know, but it was kind of overboard not to invite them to the wedding."

"No, I didn't. They don't want to go, so I'm not extending an offer."

"Bree." Chloe looked up, meeting Aubrey's eyes. "Please. Just think about it, do you really want your family to miss your wedding?"

"Honestly?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I wish that they had missed my birth. My wedding will have to be a substitute."

"Don't be that way."

"Chlo-"

"Just wait until after your dad's hearing, if you're still mad, then they're not invited. I promise."

"Whatever... They won't come, anyway, you know that, right?"

"It's a sign of good faith, that way, they'll know that you love them."

"And me being my ungrateful father's lawyer doesn't count?"

"Don't be that way." Chloe sighed, flicking Aubrey's nose. "They may be horrible, but they're your family, and they love you. They even made a sign. Now go to sleep, you have work in the morning."

"Yay..." Aubrey grumbled, while Chloe turned off the light. "I get to sit in a stinky courtroom, defending my father. I've never been more pleased."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

* * *

"You really don't have to go." Aubrey sighed, pinning her hair up. "It's going to be hot and sweaty, just awful. Everything will smell like B.O."

"Well, we're already packed, I don't want to watch T.V. and you're really sexy when you're hot, so I can handle it." Chloe replied, standing by the door.

"Whatever." Aubrey just shook her head, before looking over at the redhead. "Just promise not to listen to a word my mother says. She's evil and delusional."

"Promise." Chloe nodded.

And so, they made their down to the courthouse, where George Sr. was waiting. Aubrey had Chloe take a seat near her nephew, who seemed the least destructive of the whole family, before sitting with her father. Aubrey had done just as she had said she would and pleaded guilty, much to the family's surprise. However, again to their surprise, Aubrey was a good lawyer and she managed to sway the judge before the first recess. The prosecution was to go after the short break, and Aubrey was nervous, all she could hope for was for her pleas to be met and for the judge to stay on her side.

"You're doing great, Kiddo." George Sr. grinned, pulling his daughter into an awkward embrace. "I never knew you could be such a good lawyer!"

"Thanks, Dad." Aubrey replied, feeling a pang in her chest. This would be the fourth time that George Sr. would ever pay her a compliment.

Aubrey pulled away and straightened her clothes, making sure that she wouldn't cry, before walking back into the courtroom. She glanced over at Chloe, who looked bored out of her mind. Her eyes were glazed over, her shoulders were hunched, and frankly she looked as though she were falling asleep. Aubrey smiled a little at how adorable her fiancée was, before getting back to business.

The verdict was just as Aubrey had hoped for, George Sr. was given a year of house arrest and had a chance of parole, Aubrey was relieved, as was the rest of the family. Elizabeth engulfed Aubrey into a hug, causing her daughter to stiffen at the contact. Chloe smiled at the blonde, before tackling her into an embrace, smacking a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." Chloe said with a laugh. "You're so great! You are the lawyer master of the universe!"

"Thanks, Chlo." Aubrey replied with a grin, glancing over to her family. "I love you. Did you like the show?"

"It was great." Chloe teased. "I especially liked the part when you slapped the judge."

"That didn't happen."

"Oh, I must've fallen asleep."

"I don't blame you." Aubrey pecked Chloe's lips. "Ready to go home?"

"Don't you have something to ask your family?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Fine." Aubrey heaved a sigh and walked over to where her mother was. "Mom... I have something to ask you..."

"What is it dear?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her daughter with a disapproving face. "Are you going to rub your-"

"I want you to come to my wedding." Aubrey said, stopping her mother from finishing her malicious sentence. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You're my family and I love you all, so... yeah..."

"Oh, sweetie..." Elizabeth awkwardly hugged her daughter. "Of course we'll come. We'll even get a surrogate for your father, then we can photoshop him in, like your law school graduation or when you learned how to ride a bike."

"Way to ruin the moment, Mom..." Aubrey grumbled, pulling away and grimacing at the older woman. "I'm going home now."


End file.
